


[Vid] just to watch you

by theoret



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoret/pseuds/theoret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were just curious what I would do." A Hannibal POV vid on Will and Hannibal's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] just to watch you

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to maichan for beta watching/being the actual best.

**Music:** The Great Escape by Moby  
 **Spoilers:** all of season one  
 **Download:** [18mb @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/dbw4xqfvfwtpfsn/Hannibal%20-%20Just%20to%20Watch%20You%20by%20theoret.mp4)

**Password:** curious  


[Just to Watch You](http://vimeo.com/85484094) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
